La meilleure des mangemortes
by Poupy
Summary: Elle a les yeus bleus, les cheveux blonds...et la marque des ténèbres sur la bras. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Et pourtant, elle est le futur. Le futur du mal. Un autre lui trace un chemin de mort, de sang. Et elle n'a même pas le courage d'y mettre fin.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle avait à peine 6 ans. Son destin s'est écrit quand elle n'était qu'une enfant. Un chemin jalonné de morts, de peur et de haine s'est tracé devant elle. Et elle ne l'a compris que trop tard.

Depuis quelque temps, elle dormait mal. Elle rêvait, non, cauchemardait. Elle se sentait observée. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle allumait la lumière de sa chambre, elle ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre que son visage effrayé dans le miroir en face du lit. Alors, elle se rendormait. Mais une nuit, Il réussit enfin à rentrer dans son esprit. Malgré les défenses qu'elle avait instinctivement posées. Il avait réussi à les briser. Il était peut-être faible, mais son esprit était grand, et ce n'était qu'une enfant. Et il lui parla. Longuement. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était puissante, bien plus que ne pouvait l'être l'Autre, le survivant, qu'ils devaient s'allier, que rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Et la petite fille pleurait, lui disait de s'en aller. Il ne savait pas réellement qui elle était. Il ne connaissait pas son identité, ne savait même pas si elle était une fille ou un garçon. Il avait juste perçut sa puissance. Mais il lui parla toute la nuit. Et durant une semaine, il lui parla toutes les nuits. Et elle avait peur. Elle entendait sa petite voix cruelle, froide, glaciale dans sa tête.

-Rejoins-moi. Promets de toujours m'obéir !

-Allez-vous-en !

-Fais le serment que tu seras toujours fidèle à ma cause !

-Partez !

-OBEIS-MOI OU MEURS !

-Non !

-PROMETS ! PROMETS !

-JE PROMETS ! JE SERAI FIDELE A VOTRE CAUSE ! JE VOUS OBEIRAI ! Mais laissez-moi en paix ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi en paix, je promets, je…

-Lisa !

-Je jure…

-Lisa !

La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son grand frère.

-Je promets. Sanglota-t-elle.

-Chut, Lisa. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar. Chut, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, je suis là.

Et la petite fille le crut. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il avait tord. Comment aurait-elle put ? Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle fit ce rêve. Elle n'en parla jamais à ses parents. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Ils ne comprennent jamais rien. Elle n'en parla à personne. Personne ne s'en doutait. Qui aurait pu ? Seul ce petit garçon de huit ans aurait pu changer les choses. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas l'importance que cette petite fille tremblant entre ses bras pouvait avoir. Il ne pensait pas que dans la partie d'échec de la guerre entre le bien et le mal, sa petite sœur ne serait pas qu'un banal pion qui ne sert qu'à protéger les autres. Non, elle n'était pas qu'un pion. Elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était une dame. La pièce la plus puissante. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une dame blanche ou noire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je me présente

Chapitre 1 : Je me présente (je m'appelle Henri…)

Je m'appelle Elisabeth Malefoy. Lisa pour mon frère. Elisabeth Maria Clarisse pour ma mère. Et la honte de la famille Malefoy pour mon père. N'allez pas croire qu'il ne m'aime pas, non. Il me déteste. Rien que de très banal, en somme. La plupart des gens m'appelle Elisabeth. Personne n'a jusqu'à présent eu l'idée saugrenue de m'appeler Lisa, ou de me donner un autre diminutif dans le genre Lily. D'abord, parce que je n'autorise personne à m'appeler Lisa. Ca, c'est réservé à Drago. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a que les suicidaires ou les kamikazes pour se montrer familier avec un membre quelconque de la famille Malefoy.

Je ne suis pas très grande, j'ai 12 ans. J'ai les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, pas blonds platine comme Père, plutôt blond vénitien. C'est entre autre pour ca qu'il me déteste. Je ne lui ressemble pas franchement. Et il a tendance à détester tout ce qui sort d'un poil du moule préfabriqué qu'il s'est lui-même imposé. Enfin, bref. J'ai le malheur d'être très différente de ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il a donc résolu le problème. Il ne me parle jamais, se contente de m'aboyer quelques ordres et évite le plus possible ma présence. Il est vrai que je fais tout pour l'énerver. Pour commencer, je suis une fille. Crime suprême. Et abominable honte. On ne peut rien faire, avec une fille. Père avait la très charmante intention de monter l'attendu deuxième fils contre Drago pour voir quel était le plus vicieux, le plus tordu des deux. Comprenez sa frustration, avec une fille on ne peut rien faire. Il s'est contenté de me laisser à mon sort. Mais heureusement, Drago était là. Ho, ne vous en faites pas. Et, je vous en prie, épargnez moi les « ho ! Pauvre petite ! Son père ne l'aimait pas, blablabla… », je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. Et encore moins de psychanalyse à deux noises. Je me porte très bien.

J'imagine que je dois vous présenter ma famille. C'est ce que font la plupart des gens. Mais si je devais dire ce que je pense de ma famille à tous les gens que je rencontre, je serai devant un psy qui me demanderai comment j'ai réussi à survivre dans le « chaleureux » foyer de mon enfance. Dire la vérité, une fois dans ma vie… Pourquoi pas. Personne n'en saura rien. Enfin, j'espère pour vous. Je suis navré d'avoir à le dire comme ca, mais vous ne résisteriez jamais à ma colère. Je parlais donc de ma famille. Et bien, commençons par le plus important, le chef, le patron, THE big boss, Lucius Malefoy, aussi appelé par moi-même Père (Même si je me pose de sérieuses questions quant à la fidélité de ma mère. Comment ce type pourrait-il être mon père ?). Pour vous donner une idée générale, il est assez grand, plutôt impressionnant, avec des longs cheveux blonds platine, et une tête de croque-mort. Quoique… Un croque-mort doit sourire de temps en temps. Quand je dis « sourire », je ne parle évidemment pas du rictus qu'a l'habitude de prendre Père, et encore moins du sourire démentiel façon « je vais tous vous trucider » qu'il prend de temps en temps. Je parle d'un sourire sincère, un sourire de bonheur.

Il faut aussi préciser que Père est très fier d'appartenir à un cercle TRES fermé. Comment rentrer dans ce cercle ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, pour vous, c'est un peu légèrement foutu sur les bords. Il y a vraiment BEAUCOUP de conditions. Lesquelles ? Vous insistez ? Toutes ? Y en a pour longtemps. Très bien, puisque vous y tenez. Tout d'abord, il faut n'avoir que des parents de sang-pur depuis au moins…tout ça. Avoir un pedigree remontant à 875 après Jésus-Christ. N'avoir strictement aucun sang-de-bourbe-, sang-mêlé, moldu ou cracmol dans la famille proche. Considérer comme inférieur les mêmes cités précédemment. Traiter comme de la merde tout ce qui vous est inférieur et tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous. Traiter Dumbledore régulièrement de vieux fou et de pauvre crétin. Avoir torturer quelques moldus (il y en a tellement, ca ne peut pas faire de mal…). Trucider un certain nombre de sang-de-bourbe (il faut bien se débarrasser de cette engeance là…). Voici les conditions obligatoires pour rentrer dans ce cercle. Si, en plus, vous êtes un fervent admirateur de Grindelwald et que vous avez été un mangemort, là, vous avez droit au champagne. Mais, vous, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Certaines personnes disent que mon père est un être sans-cœur, insensible, arrogant, détestable. Moi, je me contente de dire que c'est un connard. Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Il y a quelques années, je me disais que je pouvais peut-être le faire changer d'avis. J'avais tord. Vraiment. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'un type qui a été con pendant 45 ans, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

Ma mère ? Que dire sur ma mère ? Et bien, elle…elle est belle. Même si elle arbore en permanence un air pincé évoquant la tête de quelqu'un qui a sous le nez un vieux camembert pourri arrosé au jus de chaussettes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait toujours cette tête là. Mystère. L'enquête est actuellement ajournée, pour cause de « J'ai pas que ça à faire ». Sinon, et bien, ma mère est peut-être légèrement… creuse sur les bords. Et puis au milieu, aussi. Sans oublier en haut et en bas. Pour résumer, Mère a tendance à être cruche. Voir même idiote. Si je devais choisir un mot pour définir ce qu'elle a fait dans sa vie, je dirai du bridge. Ses journées entières sont résumées dans la phrase « Elle joue au bridge avec d'autres femmes sang-purs en buvant du thé ». Avant le bridge, elle se prépare. Après, elle se repose. Journées passionnantes et particulièrement dépaysantes. Quant à ce qu'elle éprouve pour nous, et bien, elle est neutre. Elle ne se préoccupe pas franchement de ma vie. Non, en fait, elle se fout royalement de tout ce que moi et Drago pouvons faire du moment que ça n'entache pas sa réputation et qu'elle peut aller au bridge.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, Drago. Il y a des fois où je me demande ce que je ferai sans lui. Quand je faisais une bêtise et que Père m'avait engueulé, il venait me voir. Quand je faisais des cauchemars, il venait me consoler. Je suis la seule personne qu'il apprécie, il est mon rocher dans la tempête. Il est assez grand, il a 14 ans. Deux ans de plus que moi. Il est blond platine, comme Père. Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Mais il a malheureusement tendance à suivre les idées de Père. Il ne comprend pas ma révolte. Il se demande sincèrement pourquoi je ne suis pas le chemin que Père nous a tracé. Mais j'ai eu beau essayé de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, il n'y arrive pas. Alors on n'en parle pas entre nous.

Drago a ses petites marottes. Entre autre, dire dix fois par jour qu'il déteste Potter. J'ai, quant à moi, tendance à penser que ce qu'il éprouve envers Potter ressemble plus à de l'envie qu'à de la haine, mais évidemment, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mon frère m'aime beaucoup, mais il y a des limites à tout.

Je suis élève à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui me remarque, j'essaie d'être plutôt discrète. Je me rappelle ma première année, il y avait des détraqueurs, tout le monde ne pensait quasiment qu'à ça. Moi, curieusement, je m'en fichais un peu. D'abord, parce que je savais très bien que Sirius Black n'était pas un assassin (Traîner dans la maison à 11h du soir présente quelques avantages. Drago ne le sait pas. Je ne lui dis pas toutes les choses intéressantes que j'apprends, il y en a trop.), mais surtout parce que contrairement aux autres, moi, les détraqueurs ne me faisaient pas peur. Autant je ressentais l'angoisse des autres, autant ils ne me faisaient rien. Ils avaient même tendance à m'éviter. Ca non plus, je ne l'ai dis à personne. Si je l'avais dis à un prof quelconque, j'aurai eu droit aux questions, et ça, c'est vraiment la plaie. Mais de toute manière, le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre pouvait être dangereux. Il faut savoir garder des cartes dans sa manche.

En classe, je suis plutôt forte. J'ai toujours senti la magie bouillonner au bout de mes doigts. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ou comment, j'ai tout de suite su que je n'étais pas normal. Que la puissance que j'avais était trop grande pour mon âge. Et qu'arriver à faire quelques sorts sans baguette était définitivement étrange. J'appris donc assez vite à dissimuler ma force magique. Ce que je préfère, c'est les potions. Peut-être, justement parce que cela ne nécessite aucune puissance magique, juste de la méthode. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

J'ai toujours fait attention à entretenir un niveau juste assez en dessous de la perfection pour que l'on ne me considère pas comme un petit prodige façon Granger. Je ne tiens pas franchement à attirer l'attention sur moi. Je préfère rester la petite sœur de Malefoy pour tout le monde. C'est bien plus confortable. Aujourd'hui, ma deuxième année est finie. A la prochaine rentrée, je serai en troisième année. Et je resterai la petite sœur de Malefoy pour tout le monde.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Il est revenu

Chapitre 2 : Il est revenu.

Le mois de juillet commençait à peine. Père avait appelé Draco pour « parler sérieusement ». Quand il lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau, Draco n'avait pu réprimer un mouvement d'angoisse. Evidemment, Père n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu as fait quelque chose, récemment ? Lui chuchotai-je discrètement.

-Je crois pas. Me répondit-il, frissonnant de peur à l'idée d'un face à face avec l'Autre.

Je le regardai, perplexe, disparaître dans le couloir sombre à la suite de l'Autre. C'est bien un des avantages à ne pas être apprécié par mon père. Il se moque royalement de ce que je vais devenir et considère que je ne vaux pas la peine d'être remise dans le droit chemin. Il ne me bat pas trop. Enfin, un peu quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. Mais il ne m'a pas « endurcis » avec des doloris comme Draco. Et il ne me viendrait pas l'idée de m'en plaindre. C'est moi qui m'occupe de Draco, après les « séances », et je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'ai été obligé d'apprendre un nombre incroyable de sorts médicaux.

Je me suis approché de la porte sombre qui donne sur le bureau de Père. Après un moment d'hésitation, je me suis avancé et j'ai collé mon oreille contre le bois froid. Il n'y avait de cris, c'était déjà ca. Mais depuis le temps, Draco avait compris que crier ne faisait qu'exciter la soif de violence que l'Autre éprouvait souvent. J'écoutais plus attentivement encore. Je n'entendais pas le bruit mat des coups. J'attendais, anxieusement, qu'un indice quelconque ne me révèle ce qui se passait dans le bureau.

Des bruits de voix, ténus, parvenaient à mes oreilles. Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce dont il s'agissait.

-…ta sœur….là…

Ho, « ta sœur », c'est moi, ca ! Depuis quand il parle de moi, celui là ? Je croyais qu'il avait oublié mon existence, et sincèrement, ca m'arrangeait.

Le raclement du fauteuil sur le plancher indiquant que Draco se levait résonna jusque dans mes feuilles de chou. J'en déduis avec une rapidité d'esprit extraordinaire que j'avais intérêt à me barrer à toute vitesse si je ne voulais pas que mon cher et adoré père ne me remarque. Sans me donner la peine de réfléchir j'optai pour une retraite légèrement précipitée en direction des quartiers communs de Draco et moi. Pour résumer, je détalais comme un lapin. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me dissimuler dans un recoin sombre lorsque le grincement de la lourde porte se fit entendre.

-Vas te préparer, Draco.

Pas la moindre pointe de chaleur, pas un mot affectueux. Même pour le seul enfant qu'il apprécie. Il y a vraiment des fois où mon père mériterai une bonne paire de baffes. Dommage que je ne puisse faire ce genre de chose sous peine d'être deux heures plus tard dans une jolie tombe, avec marqué sur la pierre « Elisabeth Maria Clarisse Malefoy, désespoir de la famille, ne sera jamais regrettée ».

Malgré toute mon attention, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter quand la porte claqua.

-Lisa, où es-tu ? Tu peux sortir…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me révéler à ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-On doit se préparer, Lisa ! C'est fantastique, ce soir, on le verra !

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce soir, nous devrons représenter dignement la famille Malefoy, nous devront être magnifiques !

-Mais…

-Viens, on va choisir ta robe !

-Draco ! Si tu m'expliquai un peu ce qu'il se passe ?

Mon frère me regarda, dissimulant à grand peine sa joie et son excitation.

-Il est revenu ! Après tout ce temps, il est revenu !

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas bien compris de quoi il causait. Puis, j'ai un peu réfléchis. Qui pouvait bien « revenir » ? Ca m'étonnerai très franchement que Draco soit aussi heureux de revoir le vieux tonton dont personne ne se rappelle le nom. Et personne d'autre dans la famille n'était parti.

Mais, en y pensant, qui était pour mon frère une idole ? Qui était suffisamment important pour que Père en parle à Draco en privé ? Qui n'était plus là depuis…au moins tout ça ? Qui était le fondateur de la façon de penser de mon père et de mon frère ? Mais…ce n'était pas possible, il était mort ! Depuis tout ce temps ? Il était donc en vie ?

Devant mon regard ébahi, Draco eut enfin le tact de me dire de qui il parlait. C'est encore plus invraisemblable lorsqu'on l'entend dire. Vous-savez-qui en personne était encore vivant. Il n'avait pas été tué par Harry Potter. Et il avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan. Plutôt flippant, je dois avouer. D'autant plus que j'allais devoir le rencontrer. Moi. Gamine de douze ans. D'après Draco, il voudrait rencontrer les enfants de ses serviteurs. Et malheureusement, j'en fait parti. Triste à dire.

Et devant mon armoire, je demande stupidement à Draco ce que je dois mettre. J'ai été, un instant, tentée de m'habillé à la façon moldue. Je savais, moi, apprécier les avantages de leurs cultures. Et il faut bien reconnaître que certain moldu ont très bon goût. Mais je me doutais bien que me présenter comme ca devant Père serait littéralement suicidaire. Je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'un kamikaze. Dommage, ca aurait put être drôle. Finalement, Draco finit par choisir lui-même ma tenue. Je devais, attention, je cite, « être élégante en bonne Malefoy mais discrète en tant qu'humble servante ». La robe qu'il avait sélectionnée était très simple, noire, évidemment. Après qu'il soit parti, j'enfilais la tenue. Je devais reconnaître que Draco avait l'œil, la robe m'allait comme un gant. J'étais très élégante. Cette idée ne m'enchantait d'ailleurs pas franchement. Je n'avais, après tout, que douze ans ! Qu'avais-je besoin d'être habillé avec classe ? Douze ans, c'est l'âge où on court dans la forêt et où on se tache avec de la framboise. Mais une Malefoy, quel que soit son âge, est toujours élégante, discrète, belle, et surtout, elle ne dit RIEN d'intelligent ! Règle essentielle de savoir-vivre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. J'allai quand même rencontrer l'un des hommes les plus dingues que cette terre avait jamais vu. Je dois avouer que malgré mes origines « fiables », je ne suis pas franchement en accord avec sa doctrine. D'abord, parce que je ne vois pas ne quoi les ancêtres peuvent changer quoi que ce soit à la valeur d'un homme. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me targuer d'être d'une famille « pure ». Surtout qu'il aurait fallu, pour ca, que toute les femmes de la famille Malefoy soient restées parfaitement fidèles à leur mari. Et s'ils étaient tous aussi con que mon père, ca serait très étonnant. Mais si le nombre de famille au sang « pur » est aussi peu nombreux, ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi. Ca veut seulement dire que sans les

« sang-de-bourbes » et les « sang-mêlé », les sorciers seraient en voix de disparition.

Mais ca, les mangemorts ne l'ont pas vraiment percuté. Mais de toute manière, je trouve absolument ridicule que le leader du mouvement contre les moldus, sang-de-bourbe, sang-mêlé et autre racaille ainsi que pour la pureté absolue du sang chez les sorciers ne soit qu'un sang-mêlé. C'est peut-être moi qui suis idiote, mais la logique m'échappe.

De toute façon, tuer n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour s'imposer. Trucider tout le monde me semble quelque peu expéditif. Et puis, à force d'assassiner tous les gens qui ont le malheur de passer par-là, ils finiront par n'avoir plus personne à commander. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais je pense que tous autant que l'on est, on a le choix. Moi, j'ai eu le choix, et j'ai apprécié. Je considère que notre vie ne doit pas nous être dictée par qui que ce soit d'autre. Illusoire, me dirait mon père. Et stupide. Dans la vie, il y a les forts, et les faibles. Je ne trouve pas, personnellement, que se ratatiner devant un mégalomane qui a la grosse tête soit une preuve de force. Mais vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas l'esprit suffisamment rebelle pour le dire à Père.

Comment j'ai pu me forger une opinion par moi-même ? Comment ais-je pus échapper à l'influence de mon père ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que c'est du au fait qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme étant son enfant. J'en viens à bénir Merlin tous les jours d'être une fille. Ainsi, Père n'a pas tenté de m'éduquer. Trop insignifiante pour ca. Une fille, ca ne sert à rien. Et j'ai appris toute seule. A grandir. A penser. Du coup, je n'agissais pas comme j'aurais du le faire si j'avais voulu gagner son respect. Et son opinion de moi baissait un peu plus chaque jours. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Et je sais très bien que si, pour une raison qui m 'échappe, son maître n'avait pas demandé à voir tous les enfants de chaque mangemort, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de m'amener pour me présenter.

Draco rentra brusquement dans ma chambre. Il me regarda.

-Tu fais deux ans de plus. Me complimenta-t-il.

Enfin, je suppose que c'était sensé être un compliment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer nerveusement ma cape entre mes doigts, la peur me serrait l'estomac. Au fond de moi, je sentais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que ma vie entière allait prendre un sens nouveau. Et cela m'effrayait atrocement. Je relevais la tête, je ne ferai pas le plaisir à mon père de lui laissait voir que je suis morte de trouille. Aujourd'hui, moi, Elisabeth Malefoy, 12 ans, allai rencontrer le plus grand assassin de tous les temps, l'idole de tout les fous furieux assoiffés de sang, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 3 : Comment se mettre

Chapitre 3 : Comment se mettre dans la galère…

Dans le salon, Drago et moi attendont. Mère passa en coup de vent. Elle nous avait regardé avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Nous pouvions y aller, nous ne lui ferions pas honte, elle pourrait aller au bridge demain. Je triture nerveusement ma cape, je n'ai pas envie de partir de cette maison. Mon lit me semble d'un coup très accueillant. Je commençai à reculer. Evidemment, Père arrive à ce moment précis. Je ne retiens qu'à grand peine un juron bien senti catégorie « Mère me laverai la bouche avec du savon ». Il ne dit que cinq mots. « Ne me faîtes pas honte ». Même pas un petit « Tu es magnifique » pour Drago. Alors qu'il aurait pu se le permettre. Là, Drago est sensass ! Très stylé, élégant, la totale, quoi. Drago se lève, je l'imite aussitôt.

Père nous désigne un livre.

-Je vous rejoins juste après.

Je regarde Drago. « Courage » me chuchote-t-il du bout des lèvres. On s'approche tous les deux. Ma main se tend au-dessus du livre avant de s'arrêter. Suis-je prête à Le voir ? Non ! Drago empoigne le livre et me force alors à le prendre de la main. Dix secondes passèrent. Alors que je me demande ce qui se passe, je sens soudain un crochet m'agrippé au nombril. Je ferme les yeux alors que le portoloin m'amène au « lieu de rencontre ». Nous n'en savons pas plus. Pendant quelques secondes de flottements, je ne sens rien. De chez rien du tout. J'ai juste un peu la nausée. Enfin, je percute durement le sol, manquant de tomber. Péniblement, mes paupières se relèvent. Nous sommes à côté d'une grille immense. Il y a pas mal d'autres jeunes de Poudlard. Les mangemorts ne sont pas resté inactif, ces quatorze dernières années. D'ailleurs, c'est curieux, il n'y a aucun enfant qui soit plus âgés que Drago.

Un craquement sourd se fait entendre à côté de nous. Je tourne la tête, c'est Père.

-Suivez-moi. Se contente-t-il de dire avant de partir rapidement vers un grand portail, ouverture béante dans la grille. En chemin, je croise une fille de ma classe qui m'adresse un grand sourire. Je ne la regarde pas, cette fille est tellement idiote qu'il lui arrive de confondre sa plume avec sa baguette. Père ne dit rien, Drago, lui, est très content.

-Tu te rends compte ? On va le rencontrer !

-Génial…

Je regarde autour de moi, curieuse. J'aimerai quand même savoir si je suis la seul de ces jeunes à avoir échapper au lavage de cerveaux et à ne pas considérer Vous-savez-qui comme un génie incompris. Il suffit de voir les têtes excitées de tous ces gamins pour comprendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. A l'évidence, je suis la seule à savoir la définition du mot liberté par ici et à savoir que je peux réfléchir toute seule.

Tiens, en parlant de lobotomisé, nous avons aussi eu la chance extraordinaire de croiser Pansy Parkinson. Même Drago ne peut réprimer une mimique de dégoût à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Cette fille est vraiment TRES collante. Elle a l'air surexcité. Déjà que d'habitude, elle est hystérique… Là, on dirait un marteau piqueur à la voir sauter partout. Je me demande combien ses parents dépensent en aspirine…

Père s'arrête alors devant le portail. Devant nous, un grand type nous regarde. On dirait un bouledogue. J'ai bien envie de lui envoyer une baballe, mais je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie… Drago se penche vers moi pour m'informer gracieusement de l'identité de « Médor ».

-C'est McNair, le bourreau du Ministère…

-Il a la tête de l'emploi…Lui chuchotais-je avant de me taire brusquement. Le bouledogue venait vers nous.

-Dis-moi, Lucius, ce sont de beaux enfants que tu as là…

-Drago a eu d'excellent résultat aux examens. Répondit mon géniteur ne se tenant plus de fierté.

-Et ta fille est très jolie… Plus tard, elle sera très belle !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le menton. Beuark, vires tes pattes de là !

-Tu pourras la fiancer à qui tu veux, elle te fera honneur !

Génial, ma première sortie et on parle déjà de me marier ! Père eut un grognement très explicite.

-Nous devons y aller.

A l'évidence, pour lui, le jour où je ferais honneur au Malefoy avait de très fortes chances de ne jamais exister.

Il me poussa sans douceur vers le portail. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de surprise plus que de douleur. Aïe. Erreur. Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sensations. Je franchis le portail en première ligne, chanceuse que je suis. C'est à ce moment là que je compris où nous nous trouvions. Un cimetière. Pour l'ambiance lugubre, c'est parfait. Rapidement, Père marche à travers les tombes noires, nous amenant vers le centre du lieu sépulcral. Je regarde autour de moi, ébahi. Des hommes vêtus de noir partout. Des gamins de onze à quatorze ans. Flippant. Je comprends vite avec ma rapidité d'esprit coutumière que c'est à côté d'une grande tombe, non, gigantesque que se passera la réunion. La plupart des personnes sont déjà là. Tous s'écartent devant mon père. Il est l'un des vétérans de l'armée sombre. Vu la place qu'il occupe dans l'organisation de Vous-savez-qui, Drago et moi seront sur les premiers rangs. Chic. J'en ai de la chance. Je déborde d'enthousiasme à cette idée pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Drago trépigne d'impatience. Il va rencontrer son idole. Moi…à force de triturer nerveusement ma cape, celle-ci est légèrement déformée. J'ai entendu dire qu'Il savait lire dans les pensées. Si jamais Il veut lire celle de tout le monde, je suis morte. Les révolutionnaires ne sont pas très bien acceptés, dans le coin. J'ai une furieuse envie de me barrer à toute vitesse. Seulement voilà, je me ferai aussitôt rattraper. Et là, ils se douteraient bien que j'aie un petit problème. Mais de toute façon, un Malefoy reste digne en toute circonstance.

Père semble soudain plus agité.

-Il arrive !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je me fige, je deviens une véritable statue, je suis incapable de bouger. Des craquements se font entendre. Aussi sec, je ferme les yeux tellement je suis morte de trouille. Drago s'en aperçoit et me secoue le bras. Je me décide à ouvrir craintivement un œil. Mon regard se dirige vers une forme, une ombre. Un homme, enfin, si on peut appeler ca un homme, plutôt gros, chauve, assez minable en somme. Je me demande quand même qui c'est ce type. On dirait un rat. Soudain, c'est l'illumination ! Pas étonnant qu'il ressemble à un rat, c'est Pettigrew ! Il a vraiment l'air pitoyable, j'ai du mal à croire que ce truc a tué treize personnes. Des moldus, OK, mais y a des limites à tout ! Autour de moi, personne ne dit rien. C'est idiot, pourtant, ce minable ne mérite pas le…Ho c'est pas vrai, non, mais quelle gourde ! Le plus grand assassin de tous les temps apparaît devant tes yeux, et toi, tu regardes un traître ! Y a vraiment des fois où je mériterais des baffes, quand même ! Je décollais alors mon regard du rat pour le déposer sur Vous-savez-qui. Dans un dernier geste protecteur, je m'obstinais à regarder le bas de sa robe, très élégante par ailleurs.

Enfin, je me décidais à relever les yeux. Sous le coup, je m'arrêtais de respirer. La surprise avait été tellement grande que j'avais manqué de peu de pousser un cri de surprise. S'Il était humain, moi j'étais E.T. enrhumé. Son visage blanc, ses yeux rouges…Heuua…J'en ai la chair de poule…

-Ainsi, c'est donc vous. Vous, les enfants de mes fidèles mangemorts.

Ouaip, même que je m'en serai bien passé, d'ailleurs !

-C'est vous la nouvelle génération de mangemorts…

Ho, là, je vais être relativement pas d'accord, là ! C'est pas franchement ce que j'envisage !

-Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour !

Merci, on avait cru comprendre !

-Et ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de ma colère !

Certes, certes. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

-Et parmi vous se trouve quelqu'un qui peut m'y aider…

Et beh, je plains le type en question…

-Une arme à la puissance considérable…

Brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un cauchemar me revient en tête. Des échos me reviennent…non, ce n'est pas ca !

-Une force de la nature…

Il parle quand même pas de Goyle ou de Crabbe, quand même !

-Quelqu'un qui, sans le savoir, a en lui un pouvoir considérable.

Je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il dit…

-Mais je ne sais pas non plus de qui il s'agit. Qui ? Qui a au fond de lui ces pouvoirs ? Je me le demande.

T'en fait pas, nous aussi ! Là, je remarque alors un détail inquiétant. Au pied de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a un…serpent, non, un monstre ! Jamais vu de bestiole de cette taille ! Dingue. Fantômas se retourne vers son serpent.

-Qui est celui qui m'a prêté serment voilà six ans ?

Ma tête turbine à toute vitesse. Mon rêve… « Promets de toujours m'obéir……PROMETS ! -JE PROMETS ! » Des fragments m'en reviennent. J'avais promis. Et je ne sais pas à qui.

-Alors, qui m'a promis ?

J'avais six ans, j'en ai douze, ca c'est passé il y a six ans ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis normale.

-Que celui qui m'a prêté serment s'avance et me le dise !

Il a l'air d'en avoir marre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sens obligé d'avancer d'un pas.

-Lisa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'avance encore… J'ouvre la bouche, j'essaie de m'arrêter, je n'y arrive pas…je dois le faire….

-Je t'ai prêté serment il y a six ans.

Tout le monde me regarde ébahi. Ce que, d'ailleurs, je comprends tout à fait. Je parle très bien l'anglais. Je maîtrise à la perfection l'allemand. Il est arrivé à des français de me prendre pour l'un des leurs. Et je ne parle même pas de l'espagnol et de l'italien. Bref, mon éducation fait que je parle beaucoup de langues différentes afin de pouvoir en toute sécurité m'entretenir lors d'un bal (normal, il y a tellement peu de famille de sang-pur qu'on est obligé d'aller en chercher à l'extérieur). Mais rien, et j'ai bien dis strictement rien ne m'avait préparé à parler fourchelang.


	5. Chapter 4 : J'ai fait une bêtise

Chapitre 4 : Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, mais je suis pas sûre…

J'ai envie de me mettre une énorme baffe, là. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? De quoi je tiens que je devais m'avancer et parler dans une langue dont je n'avais jamais entendu un traître mot ? Surtout pour dire que j'avais prêté serment, maintenant, ils allaient penser que je suis une fanatique des mangemorts ! IL me regarde. Là, j'ai envie de partir très loin, c'est normal, à votre avis ? RHAAAAAA ! Il s'approche !

-Tu parles le fourchelang ?

Les autres ne comprennent pas, il doit continuer à parler en serpent…

Une Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, une Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, une Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, une Malefoy ne montre…

-A l'évidence.

AAAAAAAARGH ! Il va me prendre pour une insolente ! Je veux pas mourir !

Un sourire vînt éclairer son visage.

-Ainsi, tu m'as prêté serment ?

Une Malefoy ne fait pas des castagnettes avec ses genoux, une Malefoy ne fait pas de castagnettes avec ses genoux, une Malefoy ne fait pas…

-Réponds !

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, non ?

REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Je vais me faire trucider !

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu es à mon service…

Une Malefoy ne s'évanouit pas, une Malefoy ne s'évanouit pas, une Malefoy ne s'éva…

-Tu réponds vite…

-Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ?

Note pour plus tard, apprendre à la fermer.

-Oui, je te trouve plus amusante que mes mangemorts.

Chic, j'en ai de la chance, je l'amuse. Je vais être promue bouffon du roi, et…

-Tu es une bonne fille.

HA ! Bientôt, il va me mettre le collier autour du cou et m'appelé Mirza !

UNE MALEFOY N'A PAS LE DROIT DE FUIR EN HURLANT « AU SECOURS ! », UNE MALEFOY N'A PAS LE DROIT DE FUIR EN HURLANT « AU SECOURS ! », UNE MALEFOY N'A PAS LE DROIT….

A ce moment là, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange dans ma tête. Il voulait rentrer dans mon esprit, j'avais l'impression qu'un éléphant essayait de rentrer dans ma boite crânienne en passant par une oreille. Plutôt désagréable. Sans même réfléchir, je le jette dehors. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait. Il essaie à nouveau, cette fois, plus insidieusement. Il se fait eau qui va partout. Mais il y a entre nos esprits une muraille que j'ai faite et que je ne peux plus enlever. Instinctivement. Il cherche une faille dans ce mur que j'ai érigée. Et pour la première fois, il ne la trouve pas. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermés. Il me regarde. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Il pouvait me tuer d'un claquement de doigt, mais je l'empêchai d'accéder à mon esprit. Sans même savoir comment.

-Tu es très puissante, je ferais de toi bien plus qu'une servante, tu seras une alliée, tu es la force qui me manquait pour vaincre ! Tu seras une reine, tu seras ma reine, tu auras le pouvoir !

« A quoi sert le pouvoir sans la liberté ? » C'était la question que je me posais. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais en position de force. Aussi, je fermais très diplomatiquement ma gueule. Heureusement, il eut la bonne idée de s'éloigner.

-J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Que seuls les initiés restent. Les plus jeunes peuvent partir.

Je ne put m'empêcher de respirer. J'étais tellement choqué que je faillis m'écrouler à terre. Drago s'approcha gentiment de moi.

-Ca va ?

-Y a eu mieux.

De retour au Manoir, il me pressa de question. Mais je ne lui répondit que très vaguement. Je me voyais mal lui dire que le Lord noir me trouvai « amusante » et qu'il voulait faire de moi une de ses servantes, mieux, une alliée. En sachant que je suis contre ses idées. Pfff, je suis pas sortis de la galère, moi…


	6. Chapter 5 : Petite fille de 13 ans

Chapitre 5 : Petite fille de treize ans aimerait échapper à son destin…

Je me relève difficilement. Ma nuit a été très mauvaise. J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parle. Des serpents, un visage blanc… Soudain, ce qui c'est passé hier soir me revient en tête. Non, c'est pas possible… La scène passe devant mes yeux, à l'évidence, si, c'est possible. C'est irréel… J'ai pas pu lui parler comme ca ! Au moins, maintenant, je sais que quand j'ai la trouille, je suis insolente. Ca y est, j'ai mal au crâne. Alors, si je récapitule bien, je parle fourchelang, j'ai prêté serment à Vous-savez-qui quand j'avais six ans à travers nos esprit durant ce qui me semblait être un cauchemar, il me trouve amusante, veut faire de moi une mangemorte dans mes années à venir. Génial. Il a fallu que ca tombe sur moi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Drago qui s'y colle. Je veux dire, lui, il fait officiellement parti du fan-club de Voldy. Moi… Heureusement, Drago choisit cet instant pour débarquer dans ma chambre, m'empêchant ainsi de penser que pour une raison m'échappant totalement, je serai dès ma majorité dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres et que je ne peux rien y changer.

-Vas-y, raconte-moi tout !

Beuh, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-D'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de serment ?

-Je crois que…quand j'étais petite, il est rentré dans mon esprit…

-Et tu as prêté serment ?

-Ben, il m'avait un peu pas laissé le choix…

-Mais…pourquoi toi ?

-Drago, si je le savais, je te le dirai !

-Alors, tu deviendras mangemorte ?

-Oui, mais toi aussi.

-Mais, je comprends pas, je croyais que c'était toi qui étais contre ses idées et…

-Drago, je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est comme ca, c'est tout. Si je pouvais choisir, déjà, je ne serai pas allé à cette réunion. Ensuite, je ne me serais pas avancé pour parler fourchelang alors que je ne sais rien de cette langue. Et enfin, je ne serai pas là, je serais en train de partir au Mexique en priant pour que l'on ne me retrouve jamais !

-Heu…

-Mais au lieu de ca, je suis allé à cette réunion parce que je ne savais pas l'importance qu'elle aurait dans ma petite vie. J'ai dit en fourchelang que je lui avais prêté serment pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement. Et je resterai ici parce que quelque chose me dit que si je pars comme j'en crève d'envie, il ne sera relativement pas content et je ne veux pas qu'il se venge sur toi. Par contre, Père…

-Lisa ! Calme-toi !

C'est là que je m'aperçue que je m'étais mise debout, que je criais et que la fenêtre allait se briser si elle continuait à s'ouvrir et à se fermer aussi violemment.

-Lisa, respire…Zen…Me murmurais-je moi-même.

Au fond de moi, je Le revoyais, sinistre et blanc comme ce n'est pas permis. « Tu seras une reine, tu seras ma reine… » Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ! Ce sera donc toute ma vie ? Faire ce que l'on me dit de faire ?

-C'est trop injuste ! M'écriais-je.

Derrière moi, un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Ah. La fenêtre s'est cassée. Je me retourne, le choc a été tellement violent que la vitre entière s'est effondrée.

-Reparo…Dis je d'une voix sourde, toujours en colère. Aussitôt, la vitre se remis à sa place. Drago se cala derrière moi. Il commença à me masser doucement les épaules. Il avait l'habitude, à chaque fois que je m'énerve un peu trop, je casse quelque chose.

-Où es ta baguette ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'en sais rien !

-Lisa…

-Bon, ca va, j'ai compris. Accio baguette.

Un tas de fringues se souleva, se dirigeant à haute vitesse vers moi. Je soulevai mes fringues, prenant ma baguette. Il ne faut plus penser à ca, passer à autre chose pour le moment.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Tu n'as qu'à ranger ta chambre, pour commencer…

- Pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin de la baguette !

-Alors pourquoi ta chambre est toujours un vrai foutoir ?

-Parce que je me sens bien dans mon bordel, c'est tout ! Une chambre trop rangée, c'est une chambre sans vie. C'est tout. Je retrouve toujours toutes mes affaires, alors c'est pas la peine d'insister. Mon bazar, j'y tiens.

Drago soupira.

-Tu es un cas désespéré.

-Toi, tu vaux pas mieux, tu es maniaque !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si ! Il y a pas un grain de poussière dans ta chambre !

-C'est parce que ca tombe sous le bon sens !

-Ouais, c'est ca ! Tu ne supporte pas qu'il y ait un faux plis sur ton lit !

-Après, on dort mal !

-TU dors mal, parce que tu es maniaque !

-Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part. Allons dans la salle de jeu pour manger.

-Soit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de jeu où nous passons la grande majorité de notre temps. C'est aussi là que nous mangeons. Devant moi, Drago s'agite un peu. Je le connais par contre. Tout ce que vous voulez que dans dix secondes, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

-Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas maniaque !

-Ho que si !

-Hum, hum.

Tiens, ca, c'est pas Drago. Un elfe, peut-être ? Je me retourne et…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Vous savez quoi ? C'était pas un elfe ! Ou alors, c'est un elfe d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui affiche une tête de croque-mort. Prise en flagrant délit de plaisanterie ! Là, je suis bonne pour la diète. Faut dire, la tête de Père de bon matin, ca met pas en appétit.

-Elizabeth. Viens avec moi.

Gasp. Mon heure vient de sonner. Non, pitié, je veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il a compris que ce n'était pas un elfe de maison mais moi qui avais mis un hérisson dans son lit il y a trois ans? Il a envie de torturer quelqu'un ? Non, pour ca, y a les elfes et les moldus. Et si c'était…en rapport avec hier soir ?

REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Je veux mourir ! Remarque, ca tombe bien, vu la tête de Père, c'est ca qui risque de m'arriver ! Je suis Père, hésitante. Il ouvre en grand la porte du bureau. Alors là, je me sens con. Pas que j'y sois jamais entré, dans ce bureau, mais uniquement quand il n'était pas là !

-Rentre !

Oui, monsieur le croque-mort. Bien, monsieur le croque-mort. Si vous le dites, monsieur le croque-mort.

D'un pas hésitant, je rentre dans le bureau. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil, il s'installe derrière le bureau. Je vous assure que s'il fait craquer ses doigts, je hurle « Au viol ! », promis, juré.

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, le maître semble s'intéresser à toi.

Merci, j'avais pas remarqué hier quand on a tapé la causette en fourchelang.

-J'espère que tu as pleinement conscience de ta chance…

Chance ne me semble pas être le mot approprié, mais bon…

-Il a même l'air de penser que tu pourras lui être…utile.

Les mots lui déchirent la bouche. Sa fille, tant haïe, attire les attentions du maître alors qu'elle s'en passerait bien, et son fils, tant apprécié, est bon pour le vide abyssal alors que lui, il veut bien taper la causette avec le maître. Désolé, croque-mort, tu t'es gouré pour le jugement.

-Il a donc décidé de te faire rentrer dans son cercle d'intime. C'est le plus grand honneur qu'il peut t'être accordé.

Heu, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider à traduire ?

Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte. Je ne peux rien dire. Ca tombe bien, Père n'a pas l'air de penser que je dois parler. Devant ma tête hébétée, il ne peut retenir un sourire. Il est content de voir mon effarement face à ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Il m'ouvre la porte, j'ai juste le temps de voir une ombre se fondre dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je sors, aucun de nous deux n'as dis un mot depuis que je me suis levée. Derrière moi, la porte de bois claque lourdement.

-Drago…sors… Finit-je enfin par dire.

Bien sûr. Comme moi je l'avais fait lors de tout les entretiens de Drago avec Père, mon grand frère avait essayé d'écouter aux portes. Vu sa tête curieuse, ca lui a pas servi à grand chose.

-Alors ?

Je me demande comment il va réagir, est-ce qu'il sera aussi choqué que je le suis moi ? Il me presse toujours de questions. J'ai l'impression que ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Drago…

-Oui ?

-Il…je…je vais être marqué la semaine prochaine…


	7. Chapter 6 : Les larmes mortes

Chapitre 6 : Les larmes mortes.

Je suis furieuse. Je me lève et je vais taper dans un mur. Je ne m'arrête que quand il y a un trou dedans. Les fenêtres claquent comme des dingues. La porte, elle cla…ha ben non, elle claque plus, je viens de l'exploser. Tout d'un coup, je prends une chaise. Drago me regarde, se demandant qu'est-ce que je veux faire. Quand il a compris, c'est trop tard, la fenêtre est déjà foutue. Il y a des morceaux de verre partout. J'en prends un, m'approche de mon fauteuil. Je savais pas qu'il y avait de la mousse dans ce fauteuil. Le chat de Mère arrive. Je déteste ce chat, il me faisait peur, quand j'étais petite. Il miaule, il veut qu'on s'occupe de lui. Vraiment ? Et bien tu va être servi. Il me regarde. Je tends mon bras vers lui, il se retrouve à un mètre de hauteur. Il a pas l'air con, à pédaler dans le vide comme ca… Je bouge mon bras, il fait un vol plané en direction de la fenêtre. Dans un ultime miaulement il disparaît de ma vue. Ca fait un bout de temps que les bougies ont fondu. Là, je vois la robe que je portais hier soir. A cette foutue réunion. J'aurais mieux fait de partir en France, oui ! Je saisis la robe, et je la déchire. A la fin, le plus grand morceau de cette robe fait environ 2cm². Je prends mon polochon, il tient droit, je tape, je tape, je tape ! Drago arrive derrière moi.

-Calme-toi !

Et là, je regarde autours de moi. Le polochon est foutu, il y a des plumes partout. Y a un trou dans le mur, la fenêtre est cassée, la porte explosée, mon fauteuil éventré, de la cire partout vu que les bougies ont fondu dès que je suis rentré dans la chambre, du verre, de la dentelle de ma robe et de la mousse 100 coton dans toute la pièce, ma chaise, dehors, et probablement foutue, le tout avec, comme bruit de fond, les miaulements en si majeur de cette sale bête. Et là, tout à coup, je me sens vide. Epuisée. Drago commence à réparer mes dégâts, il ne peut pas supporter le bazar, alors là…

Marqué. Je vais être marqué. Marqué. Je n'aime pas ce mot. On…marque le bétail, pas les gens ! Et j'aime encore moins tatoué. Là, ca fait chien ou chat chez le véto. On va me mettre une marque, comme un code barre. Un paquet de chair en plus. Bam, tamponné. Beuark. Je regarde mes bras pales, je suis perplexe. Et là, stupidement, je pense que je serai obligé de mettre toute ma vie des manches longues. Génial. A côté de moi, Drago n'en mène pas large.

-Mais…t'as même pas treize ans !

-Merci, Drago. Je savais pas.

Sur ma peau blanche va bientôt apparaître son signe. Et tous ceux qui le verront sauront alors que je lui appartiens. Jusque là, je pouvais me dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais maintenant, c'est du concret. J'ai envie de vomir. Finalement, Drago finit par comprendre mon message muet et part dans sa chambre. Je reste, avachi dans mon fauteuil, digne représentante de la famille Malefoy. Une vraie loque. Si Mère passe par-là, elle hurle tellement je fais peur. Un craquement derrière moi. Hooo, je suis obligé de me retourner, abusé… C'est Fandell, un elfe.

-Vous voudrez quelque chose, mademoiselle Elizabeth ?

-Heu…mon père est-il là ? Finit-je enfin par demander après avoir longuement hésité entre me suicider en me jetant par la fenêtre ou suicider Fandell pour sa serviabilité bien lourdingue.

-Non, il part pour la journée.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Alors comme ca, le croque-mort n'est pas là ? Ca pourrait être une occasion pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

-Bien, mademoiselle Elizabeth.

Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Beuaark. J'aime pas. Ca me donne l'impression d'être une vieille fille… Et encore, j'ai pas droit au Malefoy derrière comme pour le commun des sorciers de cette maison. Tiens, ca me rappelle la fois où j'étais obligé de promettre que je ne me laverai plus jamais s'il lui venait l'idée curieuse de m'appeler mademoiselle Malefoy. Le pauvre, il n'a pas pu supporter et s'est résigné à m'appeler Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Par contre, le mademoiselle, j'ai su toute seule que c'était désespéré.

Dans un relent extraordinaire d'énergie, je me relève. Aussitôt après, je retombe sur mon fauteuil. Pas bouger…trop bien…fauteuil confortable…

Comme d'habitude, Fandell n'est pas parti et est resté à proximité, se doutant que ma combativité d'escargot de chasse à la retraite ne me permettrait jamais de me lever toute seule ET de rester debout. Et en plus, il m'a même donné un peu de café après avoir réussi à me redresser. S'il n'était pas aussi…elfe de maison, je l'aimerai bien. Pffiou… Un peu de cawa, ca fait jamais de mal !

Cette révélation m'a crevé. Ou alors, c'est le fait que j'aie détruit toute ma chambre. Bon, je suis debout. Père n'est pas là et dans une semaine, je vais me faire marquer. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une partie de plaisir… Je suis dans un moment de réflexion intense, la spiritualité se lit dans mes yeux. Je finis par décider d'aller dans le bureau de Père. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant.

Devant la porte de bois, j'hésite un peu. Je sais que Père n'est pas sensé être là, mais s'il avait oublié quelque…non, je me rends compte que ce que j'allais dire est idiot. Père n'oublie jamais rien. Je pousse la porte, personne. Dans la grande pièce, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Et là, sur le bureau, la réponse à mes prières : une pensine ! Je m'approche, il a du mettre ses souvenirs, son souvenir de la fois où il s'est fait marquer… Je suis à côté, je me penche, et soudain, je suis au milieu d'un grand cercle de personnes habillées en noir. A côté de moi, deux personnes, jeunes. Je ne les connais pas. Mon père n'y est pas. Le souvenir est récent. Je regarde le cercle d'encagoulés, et là, je le vois. Avec des mèches blondes platines qui dépassent de la cagoule, ca ne peut être que mon père adoré. Je regarde les futurs mangemorts. Vous-savez-qui s'approche d'eux, prend le bras du premier. Il hurle, se tord, se contorsionne dans tous les sens. Je recule. Il en pleure tellement ca lui fait mal. Pareil pour le deuxième. Je n'en peux plus, je sors du souvenir. C'est ca, ce que je vais subir ? Mais je n'ai pas vu Père se faire marquer. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je veux voir ce souvenir. Je continue obstinément. Dans tout les souvenirs que je fais passer, j'ai le temps de voir qu'aucun ne peut s'empêcher de hurler, de pleurer ou de tomber dans les pommes. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ai envie de hurler. Et là, j'arrive au souvenir qui m'intéresse. Il est vieux, les couleurs sont jaunies. Il n'y a personne autour. Ce sont les premiers mangemorts. Sur les trois qui s'avancent, j'en reconnais deux. Bellatrix Lestranges, enfin non, là, c'est encore Black, et mon Père. Il a déjà cet air arrogant à lui faire avaler des craies. Le troisième, mystère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'avance. Il tend le bras, Vous-savez-qui le prend, sa main sert l'avant-bras, l'autre crie. Il commence à être agité de soubresauts. Le lord le lâche, il tombe à terre et est pris de convulsions. On ne voit plus que le blanc de l'œil. Bellatrix n'hésite pas plus que ca et s'avance, tendant le bras sans même hésiter. Lorsqu'il lui empoigne son bras, elle tombe à genoux, et hurle comme une bête blessée à mort. Père, lui, est moins sûr, il avance plus lentement. Je fixe la scène avec une fascination morbide. Il tend son bras tremblant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui prend, il crie, commence à pleurer. Il en devient pitoyable…(soyez assuré que jamais le terme pitoyable ne m'était encore venu pour désigner mon père…) Son idole le lâche, il s'effondre. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est tombé dans les pommes. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je sors du souvenir, frissonnant. Et c'est là que je comprends. Père savait que j'irai dans son bureau, et il a fait exprès de me mettre la pensine sur la table. Il savait que je regarderai, et il a réussi à me faire peur. Je ferme la porte derrière moi avec difficulté. Mes jambes flageolent.

Malgré tout mes efforts pour savourer chaque instant en tant qu'être humain libre, la semaine est passé en un temps record. Drago lui, a du mal à comprendre mon appréhension. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ma révolte ne durera pas longtemps et que je finirai par comprendre que « c'est pour mon bien ».

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois Mère aussi excitée. Je crois que ses amies du bridge l'ont longuement félicité pour la « réussite » de sa fille cadette. Elle a tenu à m'offrir une tenue pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'une cape de fourrure. Quand j'ai vu la cape, j'ai pensé aux bestioles qu'il avait fallu pour la faire. Du coup, à chaque fois que je la mets, j'ai une grimace de dégoût. Tout à l'heure, Drago m'a tristement annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec moi ce soir étant donné que seul les initiés assistaient aux cérémonies. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Père et moi, on part dans une demi-heure. Je suis à cran. J'ai failli envoyer Drago voler dans la cage d'escalier quand il m'a tapoté l'épaule par surprise. J'arrive même plus à me foutre intérieurement de la gueule de Père ou de Mère tellement j'ai la trouille. Ca, ca veut dire que c'est grave. Je veeeeuuuuux pas y aller !

Tout à l'heure, j'ai revu le chat de Mère. Ca faisait une semaine que, à chaque fois qu'il me croisait, il se barrait à toute vitesse. Il a du penser que le risque était passé. Il a eut tord. Je l'ai accroché par les pattes à un cintre dans un placard. Juste au-dessus d'une énorme bassine de mélasse. Dommage, peut-être que je ne le verrai pas juste après qu'il ai réussi à s'en sortir, puisque ce soir je suis…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VEEEEUUUUUUUUX PAAAAS !

Mes protestations intérieures n'ont pas servi à grand chose, je suis dans le cimetière, à côté de Père, et TOUT LE MONDE ME REGARDE ! Hou, respire à fond, Lisa, tu en as besoin… Tiens, c'est une idée, ca ! Je vais me suicider en arrêtant de respirer ! Non ? Vraiment pas ? Vous êtes sûr ? Beuh… Même pas drôle. Les personnes présentes sont surtout des « anciens », ceux qui ont de l'expérience. Les Lestranges, Rosier, McNair… Et ils me regardent tous ! A côté, je me sens minuscule, toute petite, microscopique… Soudain, quelqu'un apparaît devant moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner les yeux pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Je le fixe, effrayée. Il me regarde. Il tourne la tête et regarde autours ces mangemorts. Je sens un coup sur ma cheville, je baisse la tête. Et là, je me rends compte que…je suis une idiote ! Non, mais quelle gourde ! J'ai envie de me foutre une baffe, là ! Tous les autres sont inclinés, sauf moi. Non, pour être exacte, ils sont tous prosternés à part une grande gourdasse que j'ai envie de trucider ! IL revient sur moi, me regarde avec un malin sourire.

-Te croirais-tu supérieur pour ne pas me montrer le respect que tous me doivent ?

Je dis quoi ? Je dis quoi ? Je dis quoi ? AAAAAAAH ! Sais pas quoi dire ! Vite, quelque chose, quelque chose…

-« Ceux qui s'inclinent le plus bas sont souvent ceux qui te trahissent le plus tôt. », Nathanaël IV, 1784, roi du Royaume Uni Magique.

Beu… j'aurai pu trouver mieux…

-Vraiment ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête.

-Ca ne t'empêche pas de me montrer ton respect…

Elizabeth, réfléchis, et vite, parce que là, ca urge !

-« Si tu oblige les gens à te montrer ton respect, ils ne te respectent pas. Le respect n'a pas besoin d'être montré à tout moment. Il est là. », Grindelwald, 1938.

-Tu n'as pas totalement tord…

Ca y est, je peux respirer.

-Tu es intelligente…

Qui en a jamais douté ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mon père.

Il s'éloigne de moi et se rapproche du feu.

-Viens.

Un instant, j'ai peur que mes jambes ne tiennent pas le coup. Je marche vers le feu sans même réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai envie de dire que je suis libre, je ne peux pas.

-Tu dois prononcer le serment.

-Je t'ai déjà prêté serment il y a plus de six ans ! Je proteste.

Aussitôt après, j'ai envie de m'assommer à coup de poêle à frire.

-Il est vrai. Jure que tu respecteras toujours ce serment !

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent toutes seules, je vais dire que je préfère mourir plutôt que de perdre ma liberté…

-Je le…

Je ne dois pas le dire…

-Je le jure.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de faire ce qu'il m'ordonne. Sans qu'il ne me le dise, je tends le bras. Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Il sourit, et il me prend le bras. Je sens une horrible douleur. Je vais m'évanouir… Et là, je pense à mon père. Serais-je aussi pitoyable que lui ? Aussi minable ? NON ! Je refuse ! Je suis différente, je serais meilleur que lui… Sa main blanchâtre sur ma peau, je sens l'atroce brûlure… Je me rappelle la silhouette de Père s'effondrant. Je sers le poing. Je ne dis rien. Mon poing est tellement serré que les veines ressortent au niveau du poignet. Ma tête est droite, je n'ai pas dis un mot, je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne me suis ni évanouie, ni effondré, je tiens plus longtemps que Père a tenu. Je sens leurs regards sur moi, je ne bouge pas. Enfin, il me lâche le bras. La marque est rouge. Je sens un picotement sur ma nuque. Je tourne la tête, Père me regarde. Je plonge mes yeux au fond des siens comme pour lui dire « Regarde ! Moi, je n'ai pas hurlé comme toi ! Je ne me suis pas évanouie comme toi ! Moi, j'ai tenu, je suis plus forte que toi. ». Et dans son regard, je perçus la haine de s'être fait surpasser mais aussi, et c'était bien la première fois, de la peur.

Cette marque noire sur ma peau… Maintenant, tout le monde peut voir que je lui appartiens. J'ai envie de pleurer, je n'y arrive même pas. Et sans trop savoir comment je le sais, je comprends que je ne pleurerai plus jamais, que mes larmes sont mortes.


	8. Chapter 7 : Cherche vie calme

Chapitre 7 : Cherche vie calme et ennuyeuse…

Je suis toujours debout, mais au moins, je ne suis plus au milieu du cercle. Et Le lord noir…m'explique les modalités d'usage de ma nouvelle condition.

-Lorsque ton tatouage t'élancera…

Je crois que c'est une manière délicate de dire « quand ca te fera mal à crever… », vous en pensez quoi ?

-Il te faudra transplaner.

Transplaner ? Mais…

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Lisa… tais-toi, Lisa ! Tais-toi !

-Oui, je sais, tu ne peux pas transplaner à Poudlard. Il te suffira d'utiliser la cheminée de ta salle commune pour aller chez toi, d'où tu transplanera.

Ah ben tiens ! Y avait ce détail, aussi…

-Je ne pensais pas exactement à ca… Je ne sais pas transplaner, je ne peux même pas avoir le permis, je n'ai même pas treize ans…

Et c'était la question à trois gallions ! Le premier qui donne la bonne réponse a gagné !

-Hum…

Ma question à trois gallions poserait-elle problème ?

-Bellatrix ?

-Oui, maître. Dit celle ci en se courbant tellement que j'ai soudain une brusque envie de lui mettre un coup au c…hum, vous m'avez compris.

-Tu lui apprendras à transplaner.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis « tu lui apprendras à transplaner ».

La folle furieuse ne rajoute rien, mais tout le monde peut voir que l'idée de s'occuper d'une gamine ne l'enchante pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas non plus des masses cette idée. IL n'a pas gagné, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, les trois gallions ne seront…

-Vous pouvez partir, si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous rappellerai.

Je soupire de soulagement. Mon bras ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal. Dès que je suis à la maison, je mets trois kilos de glace dessus en espérant que ca suffira à calmer cette brûlure.

-Non, Elizabeth, vous, vous restez.

Quoi ? Ho, non ! C'est pas vrai ! Quelle poisse ! Bon, je suis pas dingue, je ne le dis pas à haute voix, mais mon désappointement transparaît largement sur mon visage.

-Approche.

Je m'avance de trois pas.

-Tu es très intelligente.

Merci, je peux y aller ?

-Ecoute donc ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à dix heures du matin. Mon bras me fait encore mal. Je tourne la tête, et là, je vois un saladier entier rempli de glace. Dans une exclamation de joie, je remercie mille fois Fandell qui est décidément plein de bonnes idées et d'esprit d'initiative, surtout pour un elfe. Je plonge mon bras dans le saladier de glace et gémis de bonheur à l'état pur. Je suis en extase. A travers le verre du plat, je vois ma marque. Je sors mon bras du saladier et l'observe attentivement. Elle n'est plus rouge, mais noire. Je retrouve le symbole que j'ai déjà vu tant de fois. La tête de mort avec une couronne, le serpent qui sort de la…hep, hep, hep ! Mode souvenir, fonction retour…une couronne ? J'avais jamais vu de couronne ! C'est quoi ce bins ? Alors déjà, je deviens une mangemorte à même pas treize ans, mais en plus, j'ai même droit à un tatouage différend ? Raaahh ! Je comprends plus rien ! C'est là que Drago arrive. Hier, il s'est endormi sur son bureau en m'attendant. Remarque, c'est plutôt normal, je suis arrivé à cinq heures et demi du mat. Le lord noir m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, m'a donné mes directives, tout ca, quoi. Bref, on a tapé la causette.

-Alors, montre-la-moi.

On dirait un gamin de huit ans face à un nouveau jouet… Je soupire avant de lui tendre mon bras.

-Ho la vache…Fut la seule chose cohérente qui sortit de sa bouche pendant trente secondes. Je crois que, au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment possible pour lui. J'étais trop jeune, trop petite pour ca… Et inconsciemment, il me regarde différemment. Je ne suis plus Lisa sa petite sœur. Je suis Elizabeth Malefoy, mangemorte la plus jeune en date.

-Et, ca t'as fait mal ?

Je le regarde, il veut vraiment savoir. Pour lui, c'est son futur. J'aimerai bien qu'il fasse le bon choix puisque lui, il l'a. Je le regarde dans les yeux, il fuit mon regard.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

Il déglutit, je voix sa pomme d'Adam rouler.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Mère qui revenait du bridge. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et, un instant, j'ai cru voir au fond de ses yeux que j'avais toujours vus vide d'intelligence une blessure cachée. Mais cette impression disparut vite. Je passe mon temps à regarder mon bras. Trace si noire sur une peau si blanche… Comme une tache salissant la pureté d'un tissu de soie.

-Elizabeth. J'ai à te parler.

Encore ? Mais ca devient une manie, ou quoi ? En deux jours, j'aurais plus parlé à mon père qu'en toute une vie ! Je le suis. Cette fois, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis trop occupé à regarder mon bras. Il claque la porte de bois derrière moi. Sans attendre qu'il me le dise, je m'assois. Il s'installe en face de moi.

-Très bien. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui a été dit lors de ton entrevue avec Tu-sais-qui.

Ce qui c'est dit ? Rien qui ne t'intéressera.

-Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux m'exposer à trahir les secrets du maître.

-Quels secrets ? Je suis l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, il n'a pas plus de secrets pour moi que pour toi.

A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre…

-Le maître m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne quant à ce qui a été dit durant cet entretien.

Houla, il devient rouge… Jamais bon signe, je ne l'ai jamais vu devenir rouge… Il se lève et me crie presque dans les oreilles.

-Je suis ton père ! Tu me dois l'obéissance !

A mon tour de me lever et de crier.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous n'êtes que mon géniteur ! Et soyez certain d'une chose, je vous déteste autant que vous me détestez !

Là, il vire au cramoisie… Sur l'échelle du Malefoymètre, ca veut dire « Furax de chez furax, attention, avant de vous aventurer plus loin, repérez les sorties de secours. ».

-Sale insolente !

Là, je sentis soudain qu'il essayait de rentrer dans mon esprit, probablement pour voir ce qu'IL m'a dis la nuit dernière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et le crétin qui me sert de père me regarde triomphalement, persuadé qu'il est d'être le meilleur. Je le laisse entrer suffisamment dans mon esprit pour qu'il puisse voir ma première pensée, à savoir « Mon père est un imbécile », et là, je l'enfonce. Littéralement. Un troupeau d'éléphant qui lui fonce dessus à toute vitesse lui laisserai plus de chance. Toutes ses barrières mentales, enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ca des barrières mentales, sont explosé en une seconde. Je rentre sans même frapper, impolie que je suis… Et je vois tout. Tout. Ces souvenirs, ses peurs… Là, je vois mon image, moi, la raison de sa haine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise. C'est moi, et ce n'est pas moi. Ma grand-mère. Sa mère. Il l'a déteste autant qu'il me déteste. Une femme qui se rebellait contre son mari, contre les injustices. Une femme qui a vu son enfant apprendre à la haïr, et qui n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Il me déteste parce que je lui ressemble. Mes yeux, mes cheveux, mes lèvres, mon caractère…ca vient d'elle… Et c'est grâce à elle que je suis comme ca aujourd'hui… Mais ca ne m'a servi à rien ! Malgré toutes mes belles idées, je suis obligée de lui obéir ! Et pour ca, je le hais. Je sors de l'esprit de…je sais même plus comment l'appeler. Père ? Non, impossible pour moi. Je le regarde. Il a l'air minable, sur le sol. Son front est couvert de sueur. La colère m'envahit. S'il s'était occupé de moi, j'aurais été d'accord avec lui, j'aurais été une arrogante sang-pur crevant d'envie de rentrer dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, et me faire marquer ne m'aurait pas semblé être une atroce épreuve. J'aurais été flattée de dire : « je suis mangemorte ». A lieu de ca, je me morfonds sur ma liberté. J'ai envie de l'écraser. Je préfère disparaître. Je sors du bureau et part en direction du hall. Je fais éclater ma fureur en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je prends un sac, met n'importe quoi dedans, vais dans l'écurie, monte sur Darwen, l'étalon de mon père, sans selle évidemment. Drago arrive à ce moment là.

-Elizabeth ? Mais, c'est l'étalon de Père ! Il va te tuer !

Je ne l'écoute pas et commence à faire partir le cheval. La référence à…l'autre ravive ma colère.

-Elizabeth, où vas tu ?

Je ne réponds pas et sors de l'écurie.

-Elizabeth !

Je presse mes talons sur les flancs de la bête qui aussitôt, part en galopant. Derrière moi, Drago s'agite inutilement. Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux, je me sens libre, libre comme je ne le serais plus jamais. Mon bras me brûle toujours, mais pour ces moments de liberté volée, je ne veux plus y penser. Et plus le cheval va vite, plus ma colère diminue. Mais je sais très bien que dès que je m'arrêterai, elle flambera à nouveau en moi.


	9. Chapter 8 : La colère me hante

Chapitre 8 : La colère me hante…

Cela fait bien trois heures que j'ai trouvé cette clairière. Je suis bien incapable de savoir si elle nous appartient ou pas. Derwin broute tranquillement. Je ne sais pas comment on peut être aussi…passif. Moi, je suis survolté. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à cueillir des fruits, des noix, des plantes pour faire des potions. Dans le sac que j'avais pris, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Quelques bols, des sachets que j'utilisais pour les herbes et les plantes, une bouteille d'eau. Je m'installe contre un arbre en réfléchissant. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Non, en fait, je suis largué. Je ne peux empêcher un soupir. Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire ? Je peux, si vous le voulez, vous rappeler la situation. A même pas treize (mon anniversaire n'est que le lendemain. Techniquement, je n'ai donc pas treize ans !), je suis mangemorte alors que je ne suis pas dans le genre à me considérer comme étant en droit de cracher sur tout, je ne parviens pas à désobéir aux ordres d'un type alors que je suis radicalement contre ses idées et ses méthodes, et en plus, je viens de me barrer de chez moi, en volant accessoirement le cheval de mon père. Vous, je ne sais pas. Mais ce genre de situation ne m'arrive pas très souvent. Bref…y a de quoi prendre sa tête, prendre un mur et…refaire la décoration murale…avec des morceaux de cervelle intégrés gratis dans la peinture. Je baisse la tête. Et tout d'un coup, je décide que j'ai faim. J'ouvre le sac, des fruits à la pelle… Je prends une pomme et sors une poignée de noisettes, amandes et autres trucs dans le même style. Et évidemment, c'est LE moment que je choisis pour penser au fondant au chocolat que Fandell m'avait promis de faire pour ce soir… RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Bon, la prochaine fois que je fais une fugue, je l'emmène avec moi. Soudain, un…truc, y a pas d'autre mot, tombe à côté de moi. En regardant attentivement, je finis par observer qu'il s'agit d'un rongeur, genre écureuil en un peu plus gros, beige, plutôt marrant. Il me regarde, ou plus exactement, il regarde le cerneau de noix que je tiens. -Toi aussi, t'es tout seul ? Je lui demande. Il me regarde pour de bon, cette fois, avec de grands yeux, façon « S'il te plait… ». Je me penche vers lui et me retrouve à dix centimètres de son museau.

-Que ce soit bien clair, machin. Si je te nourris, ce n'est pas à cause de ton minable petit regard d'écureuil battu dont même un acteur d'une mauvaise série moldue classe C ne voudrait pas mais uniquement parce que je me sens l'âme généreuse, capish ?

Je pourrais aussi bien lui dire qu'il n'est qu'une sale bestiole répugnante, ca serait kiff-kiff. Après un dernier soupir concernant le manque de gratitude évident des jeunes de nos jours, je me résigne. Je prends dans mon sac une énorme poignée d'arachides en tout style et les dépose. Il se jette tout de suite dessus comme un morfale. Je le regarde avaler mes noix que j'ai mis tant de tant à cueillir dans cette forêt (où il fait parfois très froid) en même pas cinq minutes. Même mon frère ne mange pas aussi vite. Et pourtant, Drago, c'est un cas… Je prends une framboise. La bestiole me regarde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu me cherches ?

Devant mon air redoutablement redoutable, le monstre (comment voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?) monte sur ma main, et me bouffe ma framboise. Sous mon nez. Quelle honte ! Imaginez, si ca…Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, c'est pas vous que je dois engueuler…

-Et, ho ! Ca va, tranquille ? C'est la fête ? C'est pas le restau, ici ! Et si c'était ma dernière ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? J'aurais pas eu de framboise ?

Il me regarde, l'air de dire « Je m'en fous, j'ai eu à bouffer, je suis content. Ca y est. ». Décadent. Il pourrait au moins avoir l'air de dire : « Mais puisque tu en as d'autres dans ton sac ! », non, Mossieur dit « Je m'en fous ». C'est mal élevé, les pseudos écureuils, de nos jours…

-Ces jeunes…

Je le pose délicatement sur mon ventre, il est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air…

-Alors toi aussi, t'es tout seul ?

Hou, c'est le regard qui tues, ca ! Il a les yeux revolvers, il a le regard qui tue, il a tiré la première… Sérieux, c'te bestiole, elle est sympa.

-J'ai une idée pour toi, le monstre. Si on était seul à deux ?

Pour toute réponse, le monstre s'enroula sur lui-même, bien installé au creux de mon bide.

-Je prends ca pour un oui, le monstre. On sera solitaires ensembles.

Je suis pas sûre qu'il m'ai entendu, à mon avis, il dort déjà. Moi, c'est une autre affaire. Il ne me reste plus qu'a réfléchir. Je caresse machinalement la bestiole. Je pense alors à toute ma vie, à ce qui m'arrive. Brusquement, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'y arrive pas. Mes larmes sont mortes, je l'avais presque oublié. Cette marque, j'aimerai tant l'effacer… L'effacer de ma vie, de mon bras… Je ne suis qu'une petite fille… Je mis beaucoup plus de temps que le monstre à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, ce fut des mouvements sur mon ventre qui me réveillèrent.

-Drago, arrêtes…

Ouvrir les yeux me sembla difficile. Quand enfin j'y arrivai, le spectacle ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans une clairière. Ce n'était pas Drago qui tentait une nouvelle technique pour me réveiller, mais une bestiole dont je ne sais strictement rien à part que j'ai décidé de l'appeler le monstre. Et ce n'était pas Fandell qui m'avait renversé accidentellement du café dessus mais Derwin qui me léchait le visage consciencieusement.

-Beuark…

Faut dire, un cheval n'a pas forcément une bonne haleine… Je me relève. La bestiole n'est pas partie, j'ai une bouche de plus à nourrir. Chic. Bha, ca me fera de la compagnie… Je lui donne une poignée de fruits secs, avale une pomme. Le monstre me saute sur le bras. Je le regarde.

-Comment je vais t'appeler, toi ?

Il me regarde à son tour. Ce n'est pas de la stupidité qui brille au fond de ses yeux. Je crois même qu'il me comprend.

-Charles ? Diego ? Tic ? Tac ? Merlin ? Arthur ? San-A ? Harry Potter 2 ? Dumbo ? Tarzan ? Attila ? Banzaï ? Céline ?

Aucun des noms proposés ne semble lui plaire, je me demande pourquoi...

-Pff ! T'es vraiment difficile, le monstre !

Tiens, il fait une pirouette.

-Attends, tu veux que je t'appelle « Le monstre » ?

Re-Pirouette.

-Je suppose que je dois prendre ca pour un oui ! Bon, première chose, Le monstre, tu apprends à parler. Si à chaque fois que tu veux me dire oui, tu dois faire une pirouette, on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Nouvelle pirouette.

-Le monstre, tu es officiellement un cas désespéré.

Je suis resté trois jours dans la forêt à vivre de fruits secs et d'eau de source. Je me sens régénérée. Et ca m'a permis de bien réfléchir. Je n'étais plus la même. Je me devais d'obéir à Lord Voldemort. Et la petite fille qu'était Lisa ne le peut pas. Maintenant, c'est Elizabeth. Drago avait raison de ne plus oser prononcer mon diminutif. J'ai treize ans, mais j'ai cent ans. Je me sens vieille, comme si j'avais beaucoup vécu.

Mais…c'est vrai, ca ! J'ai treize ans ! J'avais oublié… D'habitude, Drago rentre dans ma chambre à quinze heures sept précise (heure à laquelle je suis née) en faisant un bruit monstre avec tout les elfes de maisons portant un gâteau et tout les cadeaux que Drago m'offrait (il m'en faisait des tas à chaque fois ! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs… C'est pour compenser pour les parents, en fait…). Mais peut-être que cette année, il ne l'aurais pas fait… Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas été là. J'aurais risqué être déçue.

Je suis maintenant sûre et certaine que l'on est très près du manoir. Derwin va vite, impatient de retrouver son box et son avoine. Il n'y a personne, dehors. J'installe Derwin dans l'écurie, m'en occupe soigneusement. Il est deux heures du matin. Doucement, je rentre dans le manoir. Pas un chat, même les elfes doivent être en train de se reposer. Sur mon épaule, Le monstre a compris qu'il valait bien mieux se taire. J'ai toujours su qu'il était intelligent.

J'avance en silence. Je passe devant la porte de bois. Le bureau. Je pose mon oreille, je n'entend rien. Le monstre, qui a l'ouïe plus développée que moi ne réagit pas plus. Doucement, je pousse le panneaux de bois. Evidemment, personne dans la pièce. Je cherche du regard la pensine. Elle est sur le bureau. Mais cette fois, je sais (me demandez pas comment) que ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part. Il ne pensait pas que je reviendrai, tout simplement. Je m'en approche. Le monstre saute sur le bureau, évitant la pensine. Je me penche vers elle.

Tout d'un coup, je suis devant le maître. Le croque-mort qui déclare m'avoir donner la vie est là aussi. Il parle avec Voldemort. Il a presque l'air gêné.

-Maitre…est-il vrai que vous avez demandé à ma fille…

J'ai envie de gueuler « je ne suis pas ta fille ! » mais il m'entendrai pas.

-…de ne rien répéter de vos entretiens ?

Ho la vache ! Il a osé ! Si j'avais su qu'il le ferai… Je vais me faire trucider…

-Non. Dit calmement le maître.

Croque-mort en chef ne se tient plus de joie, là. Une bonne raison de tuer sa fille, une !

-Mais elle a eu raison de te dire ca. Cela montre son esprit d'initiative et une intelligence. Lucius, cette petite est douée, je lui réserve un futur grandiose…

Ho, la tête ! On apprend à un gamin que cette année, Noël est annulé, il a la même tête ! Et…

-Elizabeth !

Je sors du souvenir en me dépatouillant comme possible, me retourne.

-Drago ?

Ho, la vache ! Je le regarde, effaré. Sur son front, une grande trace violette.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a pas aimé que tu parte comme ca, il a fait une séance pour « m'endurcir ».

-Ho, c'est pas vrai… Et j'était pas là…

Aussitôt, je regarde ses blessures. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai repéré d'autre plaies sur son dos, sur ses bras. Drago me jette alors un regard catastrophé.

-Espèce de petite garce !

Ho, ho… Ca ressemble bien au come-back du croque-mort, ca… Je, me retourne en me préparant mentalement pour… Je sais que je me répète, mais ho, la vache ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca… Les cheveux décoiffés, la mine hagard, les yeux rouges et une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans la main. Je le fixe, ébahi. Et stupidement, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est « si Mère passe par là, elle aura la honte de sa vie… ».

-Tu n'es qu'une petite garce !

Et en plus, il se répète… Souffle dans le ballon…ca sera tout vert !

-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'IL t'as dis !

Parce que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te contrarier ?

-Parce qu'il t'as dis que j'allais tomber en disgrâce !

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais il est pas bien, dans sa tête ! Parano, un jour…

-Je sais bien que tu veux ma place !

…parano toujours ! Là, je peux rien dire devant le spectacle de la déchéance humaine.

Il sort sa baguette, pas besoin d'entrer dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire. Deux trois sortilèges qui font bien mal, et puis il utilisera la bonne vieille méthode manuelle. Bien sûr, la baston, c'est beaucoup moins distingué et beaucoup plus « moldu », mais ca a l'avantage d'être efficace, et en plus, ca défoule.

Drago essaie de se mettre devant moi pour prendre le sort à ma place, sa jambe flageole trop, il tombe. Il a du y prendre un coup. Soudain, je sens une rage froide m'envahir. Je n'ai même pas envie de hurler. Il a osé frappé Drago. Une fois de trop. Il lève sa baguette.

-Endo…

Je lève le bras. Il ne finit pas de prononcer la formule. Le fait qu'une tornade sortie de nul part (ou de mon bras, si vous préférez…) l'ai plaqué contre le mur doit y être pour quelque chose. Sa baguette est tombé, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui. Je m'approche.

-Promets de ne plus jamais toucher Drago. J'articule haineusement.

Il tenta de se redresser.

-Esp…

Deux mains invisibles l'attrapent au col, le soulevant de cinquante centimètres. Je m'approche encore, je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Promets de ne plus jamais toucher Drago. Je lui crache.

Il ne dit rien. Les mains invisibles commencent à le secouer.

-Je…je promets.

-Bien, gentil toutou.

Je me retourne, il tombe à terre. Je l'entend vomir. Je me tourne vers Drago, m'avance. Il recule. Je le regarde, étonnée. Je détourne mon visage. C'est quand je me vois dans un miroir que je comprends. Mes cheveux et mes yeux sont devenus intégralement noirs. Je respire à fond. Petit à petit, mes cheveux s'éclaircissent. De même pour mes yeux. Bien sûr, mes cheveux sont plus sombres que d'habitude, et mes yeux sont plus gris que bleu, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Drago.

-Viens, Drago. Je vais soigner tes blessures. Dis-je avec la plus grande douceur.

Il hésita un peu, avant de venir vers moi, titubant de fatigue et de douleur.


	10. Chapter 9 : Elizabeth

Chapitre 9 : Elizabeth

Je me réveille dans ma chambre. Sur mon fauteuil, Le monstre dort toujours. Hier, après avoir soigné Drago, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai appris que Le monstre est un cermarek, rongeur proche en beaucoup de point de l'écureuil, à la différence près qu'un écureuil n'est pas venimeux et que c'est quand même moins susceptible. Il y a même une image dans l'encyclopédie. Evidemment, Le monstre est bien plus class que celui de la photo mais tout le monde n'a pas les moyens d'avoir un cermarek comme le mien. D'ailleurs, je me demande quand même pourquoi il m'a adopté comme ca. C'est pas le genre de bestiole à s'attacher pour trois noisettes. Je hausse les épaules, me lève, pars prendre une douche. Quand je reviens, Le monstre se réveille. Aussitôt, il monte sur mon épaule. Je lui donne une petite caresse sous le cou. Difficile à croire que cette bestiole puisse vous tuer en trente secondes. Mais je sais instinctivement que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je pars dans la salle de jeu dans laquelle nous n'avons pas joué depuis longtemps. Drago y est. En me voyant, il évite de peu de s'écarter, mais ne peut empêcher un mouvement de recul. Je soupire. Lisa se serait vexée. Mais Lisa est morte, comme mes larmes. Je suis Elizabeth, un jour, je devrais tuer un être vivant (bien que cette idée me répugne), je suis mangemorte malgré moi. Je m'approche de Drago. J'ai réussi à soigné la plupart de ses blessures grâce à pas mal de sortilèges. Il a un bleu énorme sur le bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'approche et pose mes mains sur son bras. Je sens une chaleur, une lumière apparaît. J'enlève mes mains, le bleu a disparu. Drago me regarde, éberlué. Je me vois mal lui expliquer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai fait ca. Nous descendons tout les deux pour présenter nos hommages à Mère. Je sais que Drago ira le voir, moi, je ne sais même pas si je lui accorderait un regard. Dans le salon, Mère attend indolemment.

-Bonjour, Mère.

Elle me regarde. Elle sait, elle sait que j'ai failli tuer son mari.

-Bonjour, Elizabeth.

Je faillit montrer ma surprise. Elle s'était montré beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'a son habitude. En général, elle me marmonne vaguement un « Bonjour » que seul moi parvient à entendre et encore, parce que je suis à un mètre. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux brillent, elle semble retenir un sourire. J'aurais trouvé plus vraisemblable que quelqu'un me dise que Merlin l'enchanteur a été ressuscité… Son mari arrive, elle perd cette lueur. J'ai presque envie d'insulter ce crétin. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, je vois ma mère se comporter de façon presque humaine, et il gâche tout ! Drago s'incline devant lui. Son regard voyage, tombe sur Le monstre, toujours sur mon épaule. C'est vrai que je l'avais presque oublié, celui là, il s'est montré discret. Il rosit, il a toujours refusé qu'une bestiole rentre dans la maison. Déjà qu'il a du mal à supporter les elfes de maisons… Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le siens. Et il me voit, dure, froide, glacée. Elizabeth Malefoy. Celle qui est apparue après la mort de Lisa. Il porte sa main vers son crane. Le choc contre le mur a du être rude. Et là, je souris. Un sourire mesquin. Je me suis un peu forcé, le but, c'était de lui faire peur. Et j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai réussi. Et soudain, pour Mère, je me sens obligé de faire quelque chose.

-Au fait, Mère, je me suis trouvé un animal de compagnie. Dis-je en désignant Le monstre. M'autorisez-vous à le garder ?

Elle me regarde, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Cela dépend de votre père, Elizabeth.

-Lucius n'en pense rien du tout. C'est vous, la maîtresse de maison, après tout.

Lucius, et oui, c'est comme ca que je l'appelle, maintenant. Père, je ne peux pas. Et crétin congénital, ca fait long. Donc, j'ai opté pour son nom. Ca résume parfaitement nos rapports. Je ne suis plus en positions de faiblesse. Drago est presque choqué, Mère a les yeux qui brillent à nouveau et Lucius me regarde en sachant que me répondre serait à ses risques et périls.

-Je m'en moque. Finit-il par dire avant de partir.

Tout le monde dans la pièce sait qu'il ne s'en moque pas du tout et que ce qui vient de se passer signe la perte de son autorité. Lorsqu'il passe devant moi, Le monstre lui montre les dents. Mère le voit, elle a les yeux qui rient. Il ne la voit pas.

-Je t'autorise à garder cette bête. Dit Mère en se levant. Elle m'est sympathique. Rajouta-t-elle en caressant Le monstre qui a reconnu en elle une alliée.

-Quelle belle journée ! Dit-elle doucement. Et cet animal a apporté un peu de joie dans cette matinée.

C'est surtout le fait que j'en ai profité pour humilié Lucius.

-Je suis contente, Mère, d'avoir pu vous apporter un peu de joie.

Un large sourire naît alors sur son visage. Et tout le monde sait que je n'ai fait ca que pour venger Mère de la souffrance qu'elle nous a toujours caché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle lui en veut, mais je suis contente de l'avoir aidé. On était loin des rapports habituels mère/fille, mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi j'avais eu droit les treize auparavant.

Je suis dans un champs avec, à côté de moi, Bellatrix Lestranges, folle furieuse de son état. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a demandé pourquoi Lucius n'était pas là.

-Parce que je suis là. Lui donnais-je comme seule réponse.

Elle me regarde, intriguée. Je ne répond pas à sa curiosité.

-Je dois t'apprendre à transplaner.

-C'est bien pour ca que je suis là, non ?

Elle a l'air surprise que je réponde comme ca.

-Si. Assied toi là, et visualise toi. Maintenant…

Le cour continua longtemps. Pendant près de deux heures, je me visualisait, transplanant. Au bout de dix essais, j'y arrive. Quatre heures après le début du cours, j'étais allé dans pas mal d'endroit différend du Royaume-Uni sans jamais me perdre, ou perdre un morceaux de mon corps. C'est ce moment là qu'elle choisit pour arrêter le cour.

-Il y a eu un combat entre toi et Lucius. Dit-elle soudain.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Je hausse les épaules.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un combat.

-Tu l'as battu. Rajoute-t-elle.

-Vu la quantité de Wisky pur feu qu'il a bu cette soirée là, un enfant lui lançant un sort croche-patte l'aurait battu.

-Pas sûr. Surtout que tu n'as pas utilisé un sort de croche-patte.

Pour seule réponse, je hausse les épaules avant de transplaner dans ma chambre.

« Alors, Bellatrix ?

-Elle sait transplaner. En même pas deux heures, elle a appris. Je ne savait pas que l'on pouvait apprendre aussi vite. Surtout à son âge.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle a même…trouvé un moyen de ne faire presque aucun bruit en transplanant. Reconnut la femme à contrecœur.

-Tiens…

-Je suppose qu'elle le masque, ou quelque chose comme ca…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Voldemort se releva. Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant.

-Maître…

-Qu'avez vous vu d'autre dans l'esprit de Lucius Malefoy.

-La peur. La peur de se faire supplanter par sa progéniture. La crainte que la montée de sa fille ne marque sa chute.

-Et..et est-ce qu'il a raison ?

-Peut-être. Celui qui craint a quelque chose à cacher. Si sa peur le conduit jusqu'à me trahir, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un si bon élément que ca. J'agirais donc en conséquence.

Bellatrix frémit. Tant pis pour Lucius. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle. Elle considérait qu'il fallait savoir faire des choix. Et entre la puissante jeune fille et le déclinant père, elle fit le sien. Elizabeth Malefoy aurait désormais son soutien.


	11. Chapter 10 : La rentrée

Chapitre 10 : Rentrée.

La rentrée est demain. Dans mon fauteuil préféré, je pense à ma future année. Ce que le maître me demande va prendre beaucoup de temps. Et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Avec un soupir, je me lève. Je ne sais pas si Drago acceptera, je pense même que je préfèrerai qu'il me dise non. Je traverse la salle de jeu, entre dans sa chambre.

-Elizabeth ?

Il a l'air surpris, depuis que j'ai été marqué, on a perdu toute notre complicité. On ne se dispute jamais. C'est triste.

-Drago, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y…

-A tu toujours l'intention de rentrer au service de Voldemord ?

Il frissonne. Je me demande pourquoi… Ah, oui ! J'ai dis son nom. Bah, je ne vois pas de raison d'avoir peur d'un nom, surtout lorsque l'on est de son côté. Il hésite. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le coupe.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Je ne ferai pas de rapport mentionnant ce détail, tu peux ne pas vouloir te mettre à son service…

Dis non, Drago. Dis non, Drago. Ne donne pas ta liberté à ce fou, dis…

-Je rentrerai à son service.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, sinon, j'ai peur de le supplier de se rétracter.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le Maître ?

En soupirant, je m'installe en tailleur et m'apprête à lui expliquer ce que le Maître attend de nous.

Devant le Poudlard Express, une foule de gamins excités et de parents émus au larme s'agglutine en empêchant bien sûr les autres de passer. J'ai perdu Drago quand il est allé voir ses amis les gorilles sans cervelle, j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle. Enfin, je réussi à rentrer dans le train tout en me retenant d'étrangler la sale gosse qui avait fait tomber la cage du Monstre. Je pose tout mon barda dans un compartiment. Aujourd'hui, j'ai des longues manches de dentelles. Je la relève, regarde la marque. Cela me choque moins que auparavant. Je suppose que l'on s'y fait. J'entend du bruit, je relève la manche et fait semblant de me passionner pour un bouquin de potion. Des troisième année, même âge que moi. Si j'étais allergique aux pintades, je serais en train d'éternuer à tout va.

-Ho, comme il est mignon !

-Vraiment trognon !

Quoi ? Après un petit moment, je finis par intégrer qu'elles parlent du Monstre.

-Il est vraiment beau, ton écureuil !

-Ce n'est pas un écureuil. Je rétorque machinalement.

Peuh, j'aurais aussi bien pu dire que c'était un dragon vert, elles ne m'auraient pas écouté.

-Je peux le caresser ? Demande une fille.

Je regarde le monstre, il montre les dents, elles ne le voient même pas.

-En général, on fait ca quand on est suicidaire.

Elles me regardent bizarrement. D'accord, je vais traduire pour les miss Je-n'ai-pas-de-cerveau-et-je-tortille-du-cul-en-rythme.

-Ca veut dire non.

Elles ont l'air choqué. Tant pis. Je me lève et sors du compartiment. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. Je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Dans les toilettes, je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage, me regarde dans le miroir.

Après l'accident dans la bibliothèque, j'ai eu peur de ne pas retrouver mes couleurs de cheveux et de yeux originelles. Mais mes yeux ont retrouvé leur éclat bleu ciel, et mes cheveux sont à nouveau blonds. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le fait de ne pas avoir ces cheveux blonds filasses, je ne pense pas que ca fasse bien sur moi

. En sortant des toilettes, je percute quelqu'un. Il se retourne, et là… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite, ce n'est pas possible ! Potter en personne ! Derrière, j'aperçois Granger-ne-sait-pas-tenir-une-brosse et Weasel. Aussitôt je vérifie que la manche cache bien mon bras. Je regarde Potter, il est grand, je me sens assez petite. Il me fixe c'est assez désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous dévisage. Surtout quand vous êtes au service de celui qui a tué ses parents et qui rêve de le tuer. Bref, je suis plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que je peux passer ? Je demande durement.

-Quoi ?

Il a pas compris ? Le réveil a été dur, dîtes moi !

-Est-ce que je peux passer ? Je répète, excédée. Quoi ? Tu comprends pas ? Il faut une phrase avec moins de mots ?

Je rectifie. Je suis de TRES mauvaise humeur. Il s'écarte de moi précipitamment. Il a enfin dû comprendre le message de mes mots. J'ouvre la porte de mon compartiment, et là, je pousse un juron bien senti.

POV Harry

J'étais tranquille en train de discuter (Légèrement au milieu du couloir, certes. Mais il faut bien se trouver un compartiment !) avec Hermione et Ron quand quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. Je me suis retourné pour tombé sur une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, pas très grande mais me regardant furieusement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle vient de dire quelque chose, réalisai-je.

-Quoi ?

Elle semble retenir à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération.

-Est-ce que je peux passer ? Dit-elle agressivement. Quoi ? Tu comprends pas ? Il faut une phrase avec moins de mots ?

Elle a l'air assez énervée, je m'écarte d'un pas. Je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione, ils ont l'air de trouver ca drôle que je me fasse engueuler par une fille plus petite que moi (Ben oui, je ne sais pas en quelle année elle est !). Elle passe devant moi, ouvre la porte d'un compartiment, et là, pousse un chapelet d'injure à faire rougir Mme Weasley.

POV Ron

La tête de Harry est décidément trop drôle. La fille pousse la porte d'un compartiment.

-Putain, mais c'est pas vrai !

Je jette un regard en coin, et là, je comprend le débordement verbal de la blonde. Trois filles de Poufssouffle de troisième année autour d'une de leur copine, allongée sur la banquette. Elle a les lèvres bleus et claque des dents. En face, une bête pas très grande, ressemblant à un écureuil. L'une des troisième année se lève.

-Cette bestiole l'a attaqué ! Glapit-elle en montrant l'écureuil.

-J'aimerai bien savoir comment étant donnée qu'il était dans une cage ! Crache la blonde.

L'autre ne répond rien.

-Mais bordel de merde ! Je vous l'avais dis , que c'était suicidaire !

-Mais…on croyait que tu plaisantais…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je pourrai un jours plaisanter avec toi ?

-Mais…

-Non ! Vous avez ouvert la cage de mon animal sans me demander l'autorisation, surtout que je vous avais interdit de le toucher, et en plus vous voudriez vous plaindre ?

-Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir !

-Je vous l'ai dis ! Si il est dans une cage, ce n'est pas pour rien !

-On pourrait te faire un procès et…

-Un procès ? Mais c'est plus du suicide, c'est une mission kamikaze ! Tu veux faire hara-kiri, ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Laisses tomber, il manque 10 points à ton QI pour comprendre. Et pour en revenir à ton procès, je te conseille d'abandonner, ce serait très dangereux pour toi et ta famille…

-Mais tu vas amener un animal venimeux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est interdit !

Tiens, il manque juste quelque chose à grignoter pour profiter du spectacle à sa juste valeur. C'était amusant de les voir se chamailler. Je me dis qu'il me fallait intervenir en tant que préfèt, mais je ne le fais pas. La poufsouffle reprit.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que Lucius Malefoy est ton père que…

La fille ne ressemblait pas du tout à Mr Malefoy ! Sans que l'on ai trop le temps de comprendre, la blonde se jeta sur la poufssoufle. Elle l'a plaqua contre le mur, et, lui posant le coude sur sa gorge, elle articula lentement :

-Si tu m'insultes encore, si tu le redis ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu vas prendre cher…

Hermione intervint à ce moment là.

-Et ! Pas de bagarre !

La blonde tourna la tête vers nous. En nous voyant, elle eut un soupir d'exaspération avant de lâcher l'autre.

-Harry, va chercher un professeur qui puisse la soigner. Dis Hermione en désignant la poufssouffle toujours allongée sur la banquette et tremblant malgré les manteaux posé sur elle.

-Pas la peine. Rétorque la blonde.

Elle s'avança, enleva toute les couvertures de la jeunes filles. Son amie protesta.

-Mais elle va avoir froid !

L'autre la regarda dédaigneusement.

-Ce n'est pas ca qui l'empêchera d'avoir froid. Au contraire, ca la fait suer, et elle finirait par se déshydrater. Allez, ouvre la bouche. Rajouta-t-elle pour la « malade ».

Elle sortit une fiole de potion.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dis que ce n'est pas du poison ? Demanda une poufssouffle.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais empoisonner une fille sans grand intérêt devant quatre idiotes, deux préfets et Harry Potter. Non, mais ca vous arrive de réfléchir ? Si je voulais la tuer, je la laisserai comme ca. Elle n'a pas reçu assez pour mourir sur le coup, mais si on attend longtemps…

-Bon, on arrête ces discussions stériles ! Repris-je autoritairement. Donne lui.

-Ouvre la bouche. Dit-elle doucement.

La fille tremblait trop.

-Granger, viens m'aider.

POV Hermione

-Granger, viens m'aider.

Je m'approchais.

-Tiens lui la tête.

Je m'exécutais. Lentement, la blonde fit boire une dose de potion à la poufssoufle.

-Où a-t-elle été mordue ?

Une des autres lui montra un doigt. La blonde le prit entre ses mains et passa la main dessus. Pendant cinq minutes, nous restâmes tous dans le compartiment en regardant la blonde soigner l'autre. Enfin, la blessé se releva. Difficilement, mais elle le fit.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui. Finit-elle par répondre lentement.

-Ca devrait aller mieux, maintenant.

Elle se releva à son tour, nous regardant tous.

-Il faut que personne ne parle jamais de ca. Déclara-t-elle soudain.

-Je dois faire un rapport ! Fis-je remarquer.

-Non. Répondit-elle tranquillement. Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Je la regarde, ébahi.

-Est-ce que qui que ce soit, ici, a l'intention de dire quelque chose à ce propos ?

Elle fixa chacune des poufssouffle à leur tour. Elle finirent toutes par répondre par la négative. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur moi, je me redressai.

-Ce serait mentir à mes supérieurs !

-Non, ce serait ne pas parler d'un détail pace qu'il n'est pas important.

Pendant un petit moment, je la fixait, réfléchissant.

-D'accord, je ne dirai rien.

Ron ne put empêcher un mouvement de surprise. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais dis ca, mais en tout cas, je l'avais fait.

-Weasley ?

Il me lanca un regard perplexe. Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

-Je ne dirai rien. Finit-il par dire.

-On en arrive à Potter. Tu vois, tout le monde te regarde, tu es sous les feux de la rampe !

-Qui a dit que j'aimais ca ?

-Personne, Potter. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas être mis en spectacle. Rassures toi, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas aimer les lumières. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Harry fixait la blonde qui le regardait, amusée.

-Pourquoi devrais-je ne rien dire ?

-Pourquoi devrais-tu le dire ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Les poufssouffles soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Magnifique ! Secretes Fedelites.

-Un sort du secret ? Demandais-je.

-Et oui, Granger. Et oui.

-Et toi, Malefoy, tu ne promets pas ? demanda Harry.

-Merlin, que je déteste ce nom de famille… Murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement. Potter, je n'ai pas intérêt à parler de cet incident. Reprit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que ta bête dérange dans une cage…

-Potter, je suis peut-être large d'esprit, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes copains les serpentards. Il n'aimeront pas apprendre que je suis resté plus de cinq minutes avec vous. Capish ? C'est monté au cerveau ? Maintenant, s'il vous plait, foutez moi tous le camp pour que je puisse finir de lire mon bouquin.

Nous obtempérèrent assez vite, surpris de la tournure qu'avez prit ce voyage.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Harry juste avant de partir.

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

-Malefoy. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Nous partîmes assez vite du compartiment.

-Elle est bizarre, cette fille. Fit remarquer Ron.

-En quel année elle est ? Se demanda Harry.

-En troisième, puisqu'elle est arrivé à notre deuxième année. On était dans le bureau de McGonnagal pendant la cérémonie de répartition. Elle ressemble pas à Malefoy. Fis-je remarquer.

-Ca, c'est sûr ! En plus elle, est mignonne !

-Mais non ! Pas ca ! M'écriais-je, exaspérée par le manque d'observation des garçons. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Repris-je.

-Heu…

-Elle ne m'a pas appellé sang-de-bourbe !

POV Elizabeth

Après qu'ils se soient enfin tous barré, je fus dans une paix absolue jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Je n'écoutais que distraitement ce qui fut dit. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'eu une discussion avec Drago qui m'expliqua qu'il avait déjà commencé le travail de recherche. Dans mon dortoir, Le Monstre dans mes bras, je pensais à ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Je maudis cent fois les poufssouffles qui avaient ouvert la cage du Monstre. A cause d'elles, le trio infernal m'avait repéré. Je n'avais plus qu'a espérer qu'ils m'oublieraient.


End file.
